Bulgaria Likes it Kinky
by BliNdGhost25
Summary: Demitri goes looking for his Romanian friend in the forest... and once he learns that Vladimir is a vampire, he doesn't hesitate to be bitten. Slightly fluffy? Then later things get a little kinky in the bedroom... Robul-RomaniaxBulgaria
1. Chapter 1

Salut! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters… Buna, because if I did then the sheer boyxboy fluffiness would probably make the world explode!  
This chapter is rated T for the slight violence and suggestiveness, and if you don't like the idea of Romania and Bulgaria… then go home and watch anime! (Not you Sealand!)

Anyway, here's a little romance story involving Romania and Bulgaria, a request from a friend that I just had to finish! I'm working on a 2nd chapter that just might be lemon flavored. O.o I also used some human names that I thought fit their characters…

Romania~Vladimir  
Bulgaria~Demitri  
This paring needs more love!

* * *

The sun was slowly settling over the horizon, the deep orange glow of dusk cascaded over the Transylvanian streets. A light dusting of early snow-covered the trees with elegant ice crystals and the nearby forest was swaying with whispered wind. The forest where Demitri was searching anxiously for his lost friend.

Demitri knew that when his Romanian friend felt out of place he would hide out in this very forest, no matter if it was snowing or not. Yet, it still wasn't very often that he would become this depressed.

Vladimir had been acting really strange lately; the opposite of his usual carefree and outgoing self. He had been slow returning Demitri's calls and practically gave up eating all together. Demitri was downright annoyed when Vlad acted so unnaturally… why couldn't he just keep things the way they were, and keep himself in order?

"Damnit Vlad… Where did you run off too?" Demitri sighed quietly, creating a small trail of cold breath. He adjusted his black-button up coat and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. He was use to the cold, but the worry that clouded his mind now was overwhelming. He brushed away the snow that had covered his dark brown hair as he descended further into the coniferous forest calling out his friend's name.

A swift wind sent a tiny snow flurry around Demitri's feet, and he felt the cold seeping into his boots. He angrily stomped at the ground a couple of times in annoyance when he remembered how thin his boots actually were. The Bulgarian quickened his pace through the now darkened forest; the land was giving off an ominous vibe as the sun hovered just over the tree line.

Demitri stopped dead in his tracks, eyes squinting at a figure outlined beyond the next couple of pines. A few yards in front of him Vlad was leaning against a rough tree trunk. His head resting against his hands; pale skin contrasting locks of strawberry blonde hair.

"Vlad!" Demitri shouted awkwardly, for it wasn't often that he raised voice. The Romanian lay still and seemed to not of even noticed. Demitri narrowed his eyes at his friend in curiosity. Vlad took every opportunity he could to rant as Demitri stayed quiet, but now the Bulgarian was doing the talking as his friend was completely silent. It was so unnerving to see the free-spirited Vlad in this condition, especially during evening, which was his favorite time of day.

Without thinking Demitri burst into a sprint, long legs kicking up needles and fallen tree branches that were obscured by the fresh snow. Determined to demand answers as to why Vlad was acting so strangely, Demitri hadn't noticed the large pine limb that blocked his path. With a pitiful grunt he tripped over it and crashed to the ground. A small rock sliced open his forearm as he stumbled back up to his feet.

Demitri stood in a daze and shook the fluffy snow from his now ripped coat. He heard a low reverberating sound escape his friend's throat as Vlad sprang at him, tackling him down again. They rolled over the frozen ground as a surprised Demitri was easily thrown up against a tree.

"Ahh-?" Gasping violently Demitri writhed under Vlad's firm grip. He could only watch as the Romanian tore off his already ripped sleeve in an animalistic fashion, revealing the injured skin of his arm. Vlad was shaking frantically and stared at Demitri with eyes glazed red. The Bulgarian shivered with hysteria as his friend twisted his forearm towards his mouth.

Vladimir worked quickly at lapping up all the thick-red liquid that encrusted Demitri's arm as he seemed to lose all sense of self-control. The Romanian dragged his fangs along the open wound, encouraging the soft skin to secrete more of the tantalizing liquid. Vlad grazed his tongue over the tiny indents that his fangs had left and growled as Demitri's gash was licked clean.

During this attack the Bulgarian had time to react, but was in to much shock to resist. His right shoulder was being brutally pushed against the tree with force that would bruise for sure, and his other arm had practically been mauled by his best friend. Terror and discomfort stabbed at Demitri, but he wasn't really phased by the pain. He has been through much worse in the past.

Suddenly Vlad released his grip as he stepped away, and Demitri slid down the back of the tree only to collapse forward onto his knees.

"I- I'm sorry… Demitri…" Vlad stuttered as he wiped off tiny blood splotches that stained his face. "I- I Couldn't help myself… La naiba!" He cursed and buried his face into his hands, wanting to run as far from his Bulgarian friend as he could. Never making him worry ever again, and to never hurt him ever again… no matter how much the sadistic side of Vladimir wanted to.

Demitri stood up cradling his beaten arm and sighed heavily. Something about what just transpired invigorated him, but he pushed the thought away and replaced it with concern. He stared at the Romanian who had just attacked him in awe and pondered. What was he?

He had always wondered about the fangs, but when someone asked Vlad would change the conversation. After all, he loved to joke around and would always tell horror stories just to scare people. Demitri had spent many years reading and listening to those stories that Vlad told of demons, monsters and… vampires. Shit. That explains the teeth, the eyes, and of course, his newly discovered thirst for blood. How cliché.

"Why… why didn't you tell me before?" Demitri inched towards his friend and reached for his shoulder. Vlad flinched away from the Bulgarian's touch, desperately fighting the urge to tackle him again and ravish his delicious blood.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" Vlad whispered ready to dash out of the forest, but a gentle hand stopped him. Demitri slid his fingers gracefully along the Romanian's pale cheek and lifted his head. Vlad was met with striking green eyes filled with compassion. Demitri was the only person who wouldn't run away from him because he was so different.

Demitri examined Vlad's features, his mouth hung open revealing bits of dried blood on the tips of his fangs. The dark circles under his ruby eyes and everything about his entire face seemed to be contorted with hunger.

"You need to leave before I…" Vlad trailed off as a cold gust of wind blew Demitri's scent into his lungs. His hands clenched into fists as he resisted the tempting aroma, pale knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"I can't stand to see you like this." Demitri soothed, his voice sounding like honey to the Romanian. He sat down on the ground next to his friend and continued "How often do you have too… drink?" Vlad squinted at the question, feeling awkward and angry at what he was.

A long silence passed as Vladimir hesitated to answer. Occasional snow flurries spun around the friends who sat motionless on the frozen ground. The sun was now completely below the horizon and nightfall was upon them; the moon illuminating crystalline shapes along thick pine needles. Finally the Romanian spoke.

"Every month of so…" He began "It really depends on my mood I guess." Vlad faked a joking smile, but Demitri ignored it, needing to know more.  
"And your mood today?" The Bulgarian insisted as he leaned closer to his friend, making him a little uneasy. He smelt so damn good…

"Today…" Vlad exhaled and took in a deep breath of Demitri's blood scent. "Today I was caught up between two feelings… Fear and excitement."  
Demitri raised an eyebrow and stared at Vlad with a puzzled expression.

"Fear that you would come looking for me and get hurt, but yet I was hoping you would find me. I hate being so alone…" Vlad covered his mouth with a hand, making it obvious that he was still fighting against his friends sweet aroma. His famished body shivered desperately, and not because of the cold.

Demitri could see pure anguish in his friends eyes and wanted desperately to help ease his pain. He would do anything to see Vlad back to his carefree and playful self again. The Bulgarian stretched over and wrapped his arms around Vladimir, enveloping him in an affectionate hug. Vlad gasped at the unexpected action and noticed his fangs were now only inches from Demitri's neck, but the Bulgarian didn't seem to care.

Vlad let his head collapse onto his friends robust shoulder admiring the warmth. His chin rested on the tense muscles hidden under Demitir's tender skin. Somehow, against all odds, he didn't bite him.

Demitri grabbed a handful of strawberry blonde locks and pulled Vlad's face closer to the side of his head. The Romanian inhaled hastily and couldn't help but drool a little when he remembered the taste of his friend's blood. The adrenalin coursing through him was almost unbearable.

"Vlad…" Demitri was barely whispering. "You'll feel better once you get more blood right? How much do you need?"

"I… Why do you ask-" The Romanian didn't get a chance to finish.

"Bite me." Demitri breathed directly into his friends ear.

Vlad gasped in shock. He stared into the Bulgarian's green eyes, frightened by the desire that resided in them now. "What?!" He half- screamed half- snickered. Was he being serious?

Demitri grabbed Vlad's shoulder's, wincing in pain as he moved his injured arm, and rested his forehead against his friends. He shot a glance down at the large fangs protruding from the Romanian's mouth and carefully pinched them with slender fingers. Vlad turned away, on the verge of complete insanity.

When Vladimir looked back to his friend the ripped-black coat was laying in the snow and Demitri was busy unbuttoning his green shirt.  
"Demitri wha-?" The Romanian's mouth watered as he watched his friend lean against the same tree Vlad had attacked him and tilted his head to the side, revealing a very susceptible neck. His muscular torso shivered in the cold from being so exposed.

"Bite me damnit!" Demitri's voice seemed urgent and Vlad's vampire instincts could not hold back any longer. In less than a second the Romanian hovered over his friend; fangs pierced right through the most sensitive spot. Demitri huffed in surprise at the sudden pain. He anxiously fought the urge to resist; secretly wanting to feel the stinging twinge of blood leaving his body again. Something about the position he was in pleasured him. Vladimir, his best friend, pushing him down and not holding back as he sent strings of pain along his spine… the pain… it felt natural, it was pure bliss.

Demitri bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan. He didn't know what he would do if his friend found out how much he actually enjoyed this. The tip of Vlad's tongue occasionally forced into the wound to increase the blood flow, sending even more pain engulfed pleasure streaks throughout Demitri's entire body. The Bulgarian strained his eyes looking at his friend, who seemed completely immersed in sucking at his neck. Maybe he wouldn't notice…

"Nngh!" Demitri inhaled sharply and moaned out in ecstasy as his breaths became short and labored. Vlad suddenly smirked against his neck skin as he removed his fangs; licking up any residual blood.

"Well Demitri… I didn't know you were so masochistic." Vlad whispered suggestively into his friend's ear, but the Bulgarian was already losing consciousness. His green eyes flickered as the cold finally began to take its toll. The pain slowly faded and he was besieged by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... I am sooo sorry to all those Robul fans out there who have been waiting for me to FINALLY post this chapter... I just got a new job and had to deal with the horrors of College Rhetoric... but chapter 2 is here so enjoy the hot Romania-Bulgaria-ness!

WARNING: Contains serious guy on guy sex scene and strange kinky themes... and yogurt.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Demitri awoke with a start in a cozy bedroom covered in hefty blankets. The room seemed foreign to him, but he recognized it after drifting back into reality. He was in Vladimir's house, and curled up in his best friend's bed. The pillows smelt fresh and were soft from being recently washed. He stretched comfortably but froze once he felt a slight twinge in his neck.

In a flash memories flooded back to him. The dark forest, the snow, and Vlad attacking him. An odd sensation shot through his entire body as Demitri remembered the pain his friend had caused him. He had truly discovered bliss in that pain, and hoped his friend hadn't found out.

A bang echoed down the hall and a loud Romanian curse was heard shortly after. Demitri couldn't help but chuckle; Vlad definitely sounded like his normal self again. The door suddenly swung open and the blonde was standing at the entrance with the biggest smile ever and a sparkle in his dark red eyes. Fangs gleamed in the early morning light that was flickering from under the curtains.

"Good Morning sunshine!" Vlad shouted happily "You have been asleep for a whole day! There was a pretty bad snow storm yesterday and a-after what you did I-I thought I could bring you to my place and take care of you…" His voice faded off and he dropped his head down in embarrassment.  
Demitri stretched again trying to ignore the awkward silence in the room. What should he say? Then he noticed a small round box hidden behind Vlad's back.

"What are you hiding?" The Bulgarian asked in pure curiosity.

Vlad smiled again and pranced over to the bed. He moved one of the blankets so that he could sit down on the side and offered the box to his friend. Demitri stared at it, entranced by a little ribbon with white, green, and red that was wrapped around the cover.  
"I've never seen you put so much effort into a gift before, and you even got the colors of my flag right. Why?" Demitri blushed slightly and then eyed his friend in confusion.

"Just open it!" Vlad was being impatient, as usual.

Demitri sighed and pulled off the ribbon with his countries colors. He lifted the cover and gasped at what was stuffed inside. A small tub of strawberry yogurt. Vlad took delight in his friends reaction.

"I assumed you would be hungry when you woke up…" Vlad sprawled back at the foot of the bed, closed his eyes, and put his hands behind his head in a nonchalant fashion. He didn't seem to care when his small red hat fell onto the floor.

Demitri was indeed hungry, and after losing so much blood he wanted nothing more than to devour the yogurt before him. "Thanks, seriously." He stated monotonously as he quickly began wolfing down yogurt by large spoonfuls.

They sat there for a few moments while a heavy silence hung in the air. It was a comfortable silence, one the two friends could share in acceptance of each other.

Vlad suddenly sat up with a somber expression plastered across his face. "Demitri.." He began slowly and waited for his friend to look him in the eyes. "Thank you." He tilted his head again revealing a toothy smile.

Demitri's mouth twitched a little. Something about that smile and those teeth… He quickly shook the thought away.

"You would of done the same for me if I was in your position." The Bulgarian said causally and took another mouthful of the delicious yogurt. His finger slid off the

spoon causing him to lose grip on the container. With a tiny yelp Demitri spilled the sweet dessert onto his chest and all over the blankets. "Damn it…" He cursed and kept from looking at the Romanian who had stood up now.

"When did you get as clumsy as me?" Vlad teased him and saw his friend's face turning bright pink. His fangs flashed a devious smile. "And why didn't you tell me before that you were a masochist?"

Demitri flinched. "Wha…" He couldn't find the right words to say; nothing to help conceal his most personal secret. Shit. Vlad had figured it out that night in the forest and the Bulgarian never felt so ashamed in his life.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Vladimir suddenly let out a boisterous laugh as he saw the humiliation pooling on Demitri's expression. He swiftly grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and began cleaning off the Bulgarian's green shirt. Tossing all the blankets over the side he straddled his friend to get better access to the spill.

Demitri struggled under his friend and grunted in surprise at their bazaar position. He wasn't even sure if Vlad realized what he doing as he continued to clean.

"Just hold still Demitri! You spilled yogurt everywhere." Vladimir gazed down into his friend's emerald eyes, which then began to radiate excitement. He didn't really mind the Romanian being tidy once in a while.

Vlad then discovered a tiny splotch of the dessert smeared across the Bulgarian's cheek. He slowly leaned down and stained his tongue to gracefully lick it all away, only to jolt back abruptly. His face almost turned as red as his eyes.

"Whoa, I-I don't know why I did that… A-at least it d-didn't go to waste!" Vlad stuttered in a joking manner. Demitri was caught in a daze; what just happened? His face was scorching and he could feel his heart almost ready to burst. Something stirred in him then, an instinct urging him on and he didn't bother to resist against its influence.

Demitri supported Vlad's face with soft fingers and kissed him square on the lips. The Romanian's eyes erupted with shock, but after a few seconds he closed them and let his own instincts take control; which wasn't very hard for a vampire. He felt the Bulgarian's supple lips quiver against him and indulged in their luscious strawberry flavor. His fangs grazed over the plush muscles, careful not to puncture the skin.

Demitri snaked his arms around the back of his friend's head and entangled his fingers with blonde locks. As the kiss deepened the need for air grew desperate and the Bulgarian pulled away first to gasp sharply. Vlad took advantage of this opportunity and dove his tongue roughly into Demitri's open mouth while crashing their lips together again. The Romanian explored his new territory hungrily and claimed this wet cavern as his own.

Vlad's hands trailed down to the base of his partner's shirt which still had some residual splotches of yogurt. "You're gonna have to wash this…" The Romanian panted then suddenly ripped the other's shirt down the middle revealing his tanned abs. "You might actually need to buy new clothes, because these aren't gonna last…"

Gawking at his friend with a frightful stare, Demitri quickly tried to cover himself. He then realized his face had turned pure scarlet, for he had never blushed this bad in his life.

"Are you sure this is okay?" The Bulgarian whispered shyly, and forced himself to look into Vlad's ruby eyes. The same eyes he had adored for centuries. Eyes that now held a sadistic sparkle.

The Romanian flashed a quick toothy smile and then abruptly lunged for Demitri's neck. He shivered, expecting to feel sharp fangs penetrating his flesh. Instead he wailed softly when Vlad's tongue slithered across a very sensitive spot. The talented muscle slid down the Bulgarian's chest and stopped to circles around his stomach. Demitri moaned quietly at the titillating feeling that began to course through him. He could feel himself getting hard, fast.

Vladimir grabbed his friend's shoulders firmly and hovered his face over Demitri's emerald eyes. The same eyes he had cherished for centuries. Eyes that now begged for loving torture.

The bed creaked slightly as the Romanian enveloped his partner in another strong kiss. He was panting like crazy, clearly enjoying the forcefulness.  
"You want me to make you hurt?" Vlad breathed in Demitri's ear, making the Bulgarian let out an enravished whimper.

"Bites, bruises, lacerations…" The Romanian was practically purring as he fondled with his partner's zipper. He quickly yanked the unnecessary pants down and rested on his knees, admiring the prominent bulge hidden within Bulgarian flag boxers.

Demitri squirmed beneath his Romanian master. Tension was building throughout his entire body and he desperately craved release. His words came out as lustful mewls and he began rocking his hips, begging for friction.

"V-vlad…" the Bulgarian huffed as he clawed for the buttons of his friend's shirt. Vlad sat up slowly and allowed himself to be stripped. Once his pale torso was visible Dimitri only had a few seconds to admire his muscular body before he struck. Like a snake Vlad constricted both of his lover's hands with one arm, easily restraining them to the headboard. His other arm caressed across the Bulgarian's chest and stopped to pinch a rosy nipple.

Demitri gasped loudly, but was silenced by another sloppy kiss. Vlad didn't break away until he felt a scream, which left a half-suffocated Bulgarian on the verge of passing out. He trailed his hand away from the perky buds and down towards Dimitri's 'Vital Regions'.

With a rough squeeze Vlad held onto his lover's pulsing erection through the flimsy material of his boxers. The Bulgarian let out a slight cry.  
"Scream for me." The Romanian demanded as his grip tightened. And Demitri screamed; pleasure dripping from his contorted voice.

"Mmm…" Vladimir sighed as his released his hold of the Bulgarian and brought his head down. Starting at the hem of his lover's boxers the vampire ravenously used his fangs to rip them away. Ever so slowly he began gliding his tongue up and down the length of Demitri's hot member. He took just the tip into his mouth, teasing the Bulgarian as he swallowed the leaking pre-cum.

Dimitri held onto the headboard for dear life as he uncontrollably stated bucking his hips. His Romanian master took his mouth away and looked at him, the loss of friction making the Bulgarian whimper.

Vlad stared at his toy, who was shivering with desire and anticipation.

"O-oh dear god Vlad! Do something… please…"

The Romanian smiled, saliva cascading form his lips and he suddenly enveloped all of Demitri into his mouth.

"Ahh…!"

Vladimir held Demitri's hips with brute force as he curled his tongue around the foreskin. Fangs prickled across the sensitive area, but did not puncture. The loud moans that escaped his lover made the Romanian smirk and briskly start to bob his head. His tongue slashed out like a whip as he swallowed as much as he could, nearly choking himself in the process.

"Nnn-ahh! V-vlad-i-mir!" Just before Demitri reached his climax Vlad bit down on him vigorously. He arched his back as he descended from the edge and straight into a pit of ecstasy. He shot his seed down Vlad's throat and felt blood spurting from his most sensitive area. The Bulgarian panted heavily as he returned from his affliction stimulated orgasm.

"You have no idea how delicious you are, Demitri… soo much better than yogurt." The Romanian taunted as he continually licked at the bite mark. He coated his fingers with the mixture of semen and blood, then waved them in front of Demitri's mouth.

The Bulgarian squeaked when Vlad forced the fingers into his mouth. His eyes squinted at the sweet metallic flavor. He still thought yogurt was better.

Vlad watched patiently as Demitri swirled his tongue around his fingers. The Romanian moaned slightly as he thought about what would happen next; he had waited far to long for this moment. With new found urgency he ripped his saliva smeared fingers away and lowered them down to the Bulgarian's entrance.

Demitri hastily spread his legs, and shamefully buried his head into a pillow. He felt Vlad teasing his opening with the tip of one finger.  
"Don't be embarrassed Dimitri," Vlad delicately stroked the Bulgarian's face with bony fingers and turned his face towards him. There was a long pause.

"I love you." Vlad's voice was deep with compassion and a slight tenderness hung in the air. "You're the only one who excepts me for what I am, iubirea mea…" He planted soft kisses along his lover's neck and jaw line, humming more sweet nothings in his language.

Demitri smiled a rare genuine smile. He wanted nothing more than to make his Romanian feel loved and share these intense romantic feelings together.

"I love you too." Demitri slung his arms around the vampire and attacked his lips again with a fiery passion. As their tongues dances Vlad cautiously slid the first finger into the Bulgarian's waiting hole.

Demitri wheezed at the strange feeling, it hurt like hell but he was enjoying himself. He pushed down onto the intruder, urging it farther into his core. His breathing quickened once Vlad added a second digit and began scissoring his contracting muscles. He hugged the Romanian tightly, indulging in the stinging torment of being prepared.

Vlad suddenly inserted a third digit and hooked his fingers all in one swift motion. He had found what he was looking for. Demitri arched into his touch and unleashed a shrill moan.

"Shit! R-right there!" Demitri trembled and stifled another lustful moan. "Vlaahh-ahhh!"

Vlad was massaging that special bundle of nerves tantalizingly slow.

"Stop teasing already… I need it!" Demitri implored desperately. He groped around Vlad's pants and fervently undid his belt.

Vlad removed his fingers, much to the Bulgarian's dislike, and then pushed his lover down on the bed. The Romanian proceeded to remove his black leather belt and slowly raised it over his head as Demitri's eyes erupted in shock. He had a feeling what was going to happen next but was to excited to say a word. The only thing that escaped his lips were tiny senseless moans.

"I said you were gonna get lacerations… I'm just keeping my promise." With that Vladimir struck with the leather and left a bright red welt on the Bulgarian's chest and straight across his left nipple. Demitri winced at the pain and bit his lip in effort to hold back a piercing cry. The vampire struck again on the other side of his lover's chest, this time braking the skin a little. Tiny droplets of blood flew from the gash and splattered across both of their torsos.

Wasting no time Vladimir quickly dove his tongue into the compelling laceration and erotically licked at the wound. The Romanian continued to lick as he threw the belt over the side of the bed and removed his pants with haste. The unwanted clothes were then discarded as he positioned himself at Demitri's waiting entrance. He teased the opening with the tip of his extremely hardened member.

"Are you ready for this? I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back." The vampire eyed his partner with a zealous gaze; red orbs glazed with lust.

"Y-yes… mmm… m-make it hurt!" Demitri practically screamed as Vlad slipped into his core, burying all the way to the hilt before remaining still. He could feel the vampire's slick member pulsing within him as waves of pain escalated. Pleasure soon entered the mixture casing the Bulgarian's head to throb, and he nearly lost it a second time. He dug his nails into Vlad's back, holding onto the Romanian for dear life.

Vladimir was gasping for breath, using every single drop of willpower he had not to move. The tiny sounds escaping Demitri's lips were driving him crazy, and he didn't know how much longer he could resist the many temptations growing in his subconscious. The Romanian growled loudly as a needy Demitri began rolling his hips ever so slowly…

"Y-you can move now…" The Bulgarian whispered.

Snap. The vampire instincts embedded within Vlad's mind crawled their way to the surface. He pulled out and slammed back into Demitri, eliciting a moan of pure euphoria from his Bulgarian lover. He started pounding into him urgently as he snarled a few very inhuman sounds.

But these animalistic moans just seemed to turn Demitri on even more. He arched his body into Vlad's and attempted to move in time with his forceful thrusts. In this instant they were one and it seemed as though they were born to be together like this.

"M-mmh… nuughh… D-emitri…!" Vladimir threw his head back in pleasure and practically howled. He had waited far to long for his moment; entranced in such an intimate act with the only person in his life who seemed to care. He loved him for what he was, every aspect of him, vampire or not.

Demitri moaned as their pace quickened and gasped when Vlad rubbed against his particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Y-yes! H-harder Vlad, harder!" The Bulgarian sobbed as his vision blurred from pure bliss. The intense pleasure was making him see stars now as his vampire happily obliged and stuck him even deeper, passionately hitting that spot over and over again. Vladimir gripped his lover's hips to help angle himself better leaving large purple bruises that marked him as his own.

The sound of slick skin soaked with blood and cum slapping together could be heard throughout the entire room. Demitri could feel the tension building up in his abdomen fast. As if Vlad could feel it too the Romanian quickly took a hand away from his lover's side to grip his weeping erection and immediately started pumping it violently.

"Nhhg! I-I'm so close…!" Demitri screamed to the heavens as he released all over their chests. A brutal wave of pleasure swept over him and crashed him against the banks of ecstasy. His vision began to fade as his contracting muscles pushed Vladimir over the edge as well.

"Ahh…! D-Demitri!" The Romanian called out between husky animalistic sounds as he spurted his essences into his Bulgarian lover, filling him completely. Panting heavily the vampire collapsed onto Demitri's bloody body. He slowly pulled out and enveloped his Bulgarian in a loving embrace.  
He had never been happier than in this moment right now. After all these centuries of longing he had finally expressed his feelings to the one person who could make him feel whole.

"I love you Vladimir…" The Bulgarian whispered as he started to drift out of consciousness. The Romanian smiled genuinely as he caressed the side of Demitri's face.

"Te iubesc…" Vladimir sighed and held his dear Bulgarian close. The only person he could truly be himself around, the only one who accepted him without passing judgment. The only person who could fully satisfy him… but damn he likes it kinky.


End file.
